


Spontaneous urge to write this little thing :)

by SaraficeAB



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Mass Effect Trilogy, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraficeAB/pseuds/SaraficeAB





	Spontaneous urge to write this little thing :)

Meanwhile, in different universes...

“Damn Chloe, tell Joyce that this smell of roast goose is unbearable! My stomach is growling!”  
“What, you can't even control yourself that much?” The blue-haired-punk poked her girlfriend, which made her giggle.  
“Eat me instead”, Chloe said.  
Max laughed. “You should give me a break you know. Kinda getting sore lips. Also, David might think we're rubbing it in his face.”  
“You're sure as hell rubbing it in our faces.” Vic grabbed another mini-chocolate-santa from the bowl on the living room table and stuffed it in her mouth.  
“And I'm not exactly interested in witnessing your failing flirting attempts, Price. Especially not those of sexual nature.”  
She grinned a bit, though. She reached out for yet another mini-cholocate-santa and removed the foil as a hand snatched it away right under her nose.  
When she looked around to identify the thief, Kate was already chewing happily. Vic opened her mouth to protest, but Warren stopped her.  
“So! It should be working now.” He got everyone's attention now (although Vic seemed a little bit sad when she realized she had eaten all the chocolate on her own, and the santa Kate stole had been the last one left).  
“This is the video I found on the internet just a few days ago, it's simple but lovely. Someone named Sbel made a cute little animation of you two on Christmas Eve.”  
Max and Chloe exchanged a quick look.  
“You can also see Joyce and David, but the main focus is the two of you. Seems people love you being together.”  
“Well they're not the only ones then”, Max mumbled almost inaudibly. But Chloe heard it, and gently squeezed the hand she was holding, a soft smile on her face.  
“But here's what's best”, Warren continued. It has over 10k views! Can you imagine how many people must have shared it to get so many views?”  
“It was all over social media”, Vic confirmed. “I did see it. Though I didn't watch it, honestly, had no idea what Pricefield means and the thumbnail didn't give it away either. Just something about that life is weird or something.”  
“Strange”, Kate corrected her.  
“So you've watched the video, Kate?”  
She shook her head. “No, I didn't watch it either. But I remember the thumbnail as well, and the caption.”  
“Well we certainly have to watch it now then.”  
“Turn it on!”, Chloe said. “Already stoked my curiosity now. Seems we're pretty famous, hipster. I bet it's all because of my cool new side cut.”  
“I'll take the credits then, it was my idea after all.”  
“Guys?” Vic looked at them. “Let's finally watch it then?”  
“So much impatience”, Kate chuckled and sat down on Vic's lap, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

 

“So how do you like it, Liara?”  
“It's beautiful, Shepard. I'll frame it and have it next to my bed. I had no idea you were good at this, even.”  
Shepard smiled, put an arm around Liara's hips and pulled her closer. “What, because I'm usually just good at giving orders and shooting reapers?”  
“Okay, answer me a question: Did you ever draw before or during the war?”  
Shepard thought about it. “I loved drawing when I was a kid.”  
“That doesn't count. Almost every kid loves drawing. Hmm. Did you keep drawing when you were a teenager?”  
“When I was teenager, all I drew was a gun.”  
Liara chuckled. Their faces were close, and she was playing with a strand of Shepard's hair.  
“See? It's just the fact that you're getting bored. You retired and now you suddenly discover that you're good at drawing. My girlfriend the artist.”  
“My girlfriend the scientist”, Shepard replied. “What was that about that opposites attract?”  
“Aw. We're not so different, Shepard, are we?”  
“I don't know, Liara. There's me... a human. Then there's you...” Shepard smirked deviously. “One quarter Krogan.”  
“Careful, or I'll headbutt you.”  
“On Christmas Eve? Don't be silly now. Christmas is the feast of love among my people. That I want to celebrate it with only you is... Let's say, a commitment.”  
“I'm feeling honored, Commander.”  
“You're not supposed to call me that anymore. How about honey instead? Or even better, my love.”  
“You'd like if I'd call you honey?”  
Shepard gave it a thought. “My love would probably be the best.”  
“Alright then my love”, Liara said, snuggling in even closer, her hand caressing Shepards cheek, finding its way down to her neck and under her hair.  
“Do you always draw us kissing, or is there room for variety?”  
“Oh, so that's what you think?” Liara could feel her breath on her skin, that's how close they were now.  
“No Liara, sometimes I draw us going a tad further than that.”  
They leaned in for a long, passionate kiss...

  
Or maybe a bit more.

  
He-he-he.

 

“And when I turned around, there were three wolves charging at me at the same time. I ducked away, rolled over and managed to cut them down with only two strokes when I was behind them.  
There was barely enough time to cast the Igni sign before the leshen summoned-”  
“Okay Lambert, we got that. Damn, and you accuse me of bragging. I can't even count how many leshen I have killed in my life. Nothing extraordinary for a witcher, so don't act that way.”  
“Geralt, Geralt. You've always managed to make me acknowledge my own skills. The problem wasn't the leshen, anyway. And not the wolves either, but I was severely wounded at my leg and-”  
“A wound you got because you were negligent. When I'm wounded, I don't complain. I treat the wound and move on. Cheers, my friend.” He raised the jug of mead and toasted.  
“Not that I'd want to interfere, but I do recall that when a slyzard almost chopped off your arm, you were cursing quite a lot. Not only in front of me, but also to the herbalist.”  
Geralt smiled and placed a hand on her thigh. “I just wanted to show you my soft side and impose you in the process.”  
“Impose her? By being whiny?”  
“Ciri, whose side are you on? Ever got your arm chopped off?”  
“Almost”, Lambert said.  
“Geralt, I see there are things that I don't know about you”, Regis teased. “After we've known each other for such a long time.”  
Shani agreed. “He's a mystery, isn't he? Or maybe just keeping up a masquerade? Geralt?”  
“That is certainly how he is”, Yennefer approved. “A brute on the outside, but once in a while, when the facade breaks, there's an awful lot of lamentation.”  
Triss laughed. “Oh yeah, that's true, I noticed.”  
Dandelion strung his lute and vivaciously sung a few tunes:

The scars on his face and the sword in his hand,  
but alone is the witcher consumed by lament.  
The slyzard he slayed with the arm he got left,  
for the other's severed – or is it naught but a scratch?

The group burst into laughter, even Geralt couldn't help it. Stripped of emotions, he couldn't stop laughing for at least a minute, had his arm around Triss who obviously loved seeing him enjoying this so much, and confessed:  
“Alright everyone. I admit that I probably exaggerated back then, but it really hurt! That was the meanest talon that has ever slit me.”  
“Maybe you do need my help next time you're nearing a slyzard lair”, Ciri said.  
“Hey, don't forget who taught you, witcher”, Geralt answered. “Plus, you're still making mistakes.”  
“I'm not the only one, obviously.”  
Yen giggled. “Equally stubborn”, she let out.  
Dandelion nodded. “That's what I noticed. Maybe we should tune into more christmas-y melodies now?” He impatiently drummed his fingers on his lute.  
“Duvvelsheys!”, Zoltan exclaimed. “To hell with this mushy shit, Dandelion! I should've brought my brothers here, the ambiance would be far more lively in here. Geralt! Clink with me! How is no one drinking!” The dwarf raised his jug and recklessly smashed it against Geralt's, so that half of the mead inside spilled over the table and onto the roast goose. They didn't know, of course, that in an alternate universe, a similarly tasteful roast goose was being served to a group of teenagers who were vividly discussing a lovely video they just watched.  
“That is gonna spice up the taste a little! Roast goose with a bit of mead is delicate for every tongue, you'll see!”  
“How can he possibly be drunk before we even had the meal, Geralt?”  
The witcher mustered Triss' face, then pulled her head closer for a kiss. “You're adorable, you know that?” She blushed.  
“And to answer your question, I think that dwarves don't ever really stop drinking. There's only times, now and then, when they drink even more than normally. They level up. There should be an extra Gwent game about the levels of drunkenness among dwarves, and the last dwarf standing – or well, the last survivor, wins, naturally.”  
“You're pretty humorous today.”  
He grinned. “I don't even know whether I'm joking or not myself, Triss.”  
“Onto friendship and family, and that none of us will ever be so severely wounded by a monster as Geralt and Lambert here”, Eskel toasted. The others followed and raised their glasses, taking a sip of the mead.  
“And that is coming from the man with the worst scars on his face”, Shani pointed out. “No offense.”  
“None taken.”  
“It would be good enough for me if I wouldn't get attacked by rats, truth be told.” Keira gave Geralt a reproachful look.  
“What?”, he asked. “They didn't even touch you, I took care of them.”  
“I'm still traumatized.”  
“O-ho, I bet you are”, he said playfully. “Keira Metz, eaten alive by rats.”  
“If that is my fate, I want each of you to make sure Geralt kills one rat every day to commemorate me. And you have to say it every day.”  
“Say what?”  
“ _I'm sorry, Keira, you were right, rats are filthy little creatures and I don't know how I can ever make up for it._ ”  
“So, how could I make up for it?”  
“You couldn't. Or, at the most, by saying this until you die.”  
“Sorceresses truly are merciless”, Lambert found.  
“Well if this happens, then I'll leave my swords before approaching a slyzard lair. Making sure I'll die young.”  
Yennefer laughed. “Oh too late for that, the horse has bolted.”  
“People, will we finally eat, or what?”, Ciri complained. “I'm...”

SENT: 10.23 PM  
**Max:** …starving!  
SENT: 10.24 PM  
**Victoria** : Again? We had dinner around 2 hours ago.  
SENT: 10.24 PM  
**Kate** : Well, you know, she didn't eat up the whole bowl filled with tiny chocolate-santas ;)  
SENT: 10.24 PM  
**Chloe** : Yo Supermax, you're spending too much time on your phone. Notice me, Chloe feels rejected.  
SENT: 10.25 PM  
**Victoria:** Kate, I don't feel well supported. Lol.  
SENT: 10.25 PM  
**Max:** Where are you two even hanging around?  
SENT: 10.26 PM  
**Victoria:** We're just going for a walk, you know...  
SENT 10.27 PM  
**Kate:** We're at home, in bed, doing naughty things, actually.  
SENT: 10.28 PM  
**Chloe:** Wow Chase, I'm impressed. Your influence is visible.  
SENT: 10.28 PM  
**Victoria:** This isn't my fault, I'm surprised myself.  
SENT: 10.29 PM  
**Victoria:** Also, she's lying. We're civilized people.  
SENT: 10.29 PM  
**Max:** Oh, you are? :D  
SENT: 10.30 PM  
**Chloe:** Max, don't force me to do this. Also, I'm still greedy for attention. I repeat: Notice me, senpai!  
SENT: 10.30 PM  
**Kate:** We're about as civilized as Max when she's eating.  
SENT: 10.31 PM  
**Chloe** : Yeah Max, you should really stop eating, I can see your belly grow from here.  
SENT: 10.31  
**Max** : Am hungry. Can't talk.  
SENT: 10.32 PM  
**Max:** I think Warren is sleeping.  
SENT: 10.32 PM  
**Kate:** Or he's doing naughty things with Brooke ;)  
SENT: 10.33 PM  
**Max:** Kate is super naughty tonight. Vic, are you sure she didn't drink anything?  
SENT: 10.33 PM  
**Victoria:** If she did, then secretly on the toilet or something like that. And she doesn't smell like it.  
SENT: 10.34 PM  
**Chloe:** I bet she is just enjoying her newly discovered side.  
SENT: 10.35 PM  
**Kate** : Yes, Chloe is right, actually. I love this. I'm finally not afraid anymore. Took me only a year, and I think I am taking it a bit too far but. It's fun.  
SENT: 10.35 PM  
**Victoria:** I'm just hoping it's not getting worse, Kate. :p  
SENT: 10.36 PM  
**Victoria:** And stop stealing the f*cking blanket.  
SENT: 10.36 PM  
**Kate:** We need to stock up on blankets, apparently. Because I won't stop stealing them, I'm COLD!  
SENT: 10.37 PM  
**Kate:** Btw Vic, what do you say, let's order food tomorrow? I feel so lazy and I think we could use some relaxation.  
SENT: 10.38 PM  
**Victoria** : You do notice that I am literally right next to you, right? I am even watching you type.  
SENT: 10.38 PM  
**Victoria:** And I can hear you laughing.  
SENT: 10.39 PM  
**Kate:** Surprise, I can hear you laughing too.  
SENT: 10.39 PM  
**Victoria:** You know what, Kate?  
SENT: 10.39 PM  
**Kate:** No, what?  
SENT: 10.39 PM  
**Victoria:** Ordering food sounds like a good idea. Also. Merry Christmas. I love you.  
SENT: 10.40 PM  
**Kate:** Sadly, kissing doesn't work via text messages, does it? I love you too.  
SENT: 10.43 PM  
**Max** : Sorry guys, I'm back. Although I have gravy all over my clothes. Chloe charged at me when I kept ignoring her and well... It got kinda messy and we bathed in gravy, goose meat and red cabbage.  
SENT: 10.44 PM  
**Chloe:** You did stop ignoring me, though. I warned you.  
SENT: 10.45 PM  
**Chloe:** Well done, Supermax. You scared them off.  
SENT: 10.45 PM  
**Max:** I don't think I did. Check what they texted each other. I think it's really them doing the naughty stuff now ;) ;)  
SENT: 10.46 PM  
**Chloe:** So we're all alone now?  
SENT: 10.46 PM  
**Max:** All alone with tickets to France. Decorated with gravy. CHLOE WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS  
SENT: 10.47 PM  
**Chloe:** They will still accept it. My gift, my rules. I just... spontaneously decided to add the gravy afterwards, you know. I'm a creative mind. Leave me some freedom.  
SENT: 10.47 PM  
**Max:** You're still a dork.  
SENT: 10.48 PM  
**Chloe:** Yeah, but a dork with a hipster girlfriend that will accompany me to France next summer so... I'm kinda okay with it.  
SENT: 10.48 PM  
**Max** : You know what. I think more gravy would look good on you.  
SENT: 10.48 PM  
**Chloe** : Don't you even think about it.  
SENT: 10.49 PM  
**Max:** Hehehe.  
SENT: 10.49 PM  
**Chloe:** MAX. I warn you. Don't start a gravy fight with me on Christmas Eve.  
SENT: 10.50 PM  
**Max:** I would never do that.  
SENT: 11.13 PM  
**Chloe** : She did it.


End file.
